Stolen Moments
by UnaVitaSegreta
Summary: This is a short exchange between Emily and Richard during a visit from Trix. It is adult but not smutty.


Ok, so this is an idea that just came to me rather quickly after our VT discussion about 'love in the afternoon.' Don't expect anything outstanding as I literally wrote it in like an hour after I got home from work. It is Mature/Adult but it isn't smutty. Just a cute exchange that came to mind. Thanks to Mel for being online and quickly looking over the story to reassure me that it isn't crap. Now I have to go do the work that I brought home with me and didn't do while I typed out this story!

**Setting**: During a visit from Trix. I'd say the first visit but it could really be any visit at all.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Richard asked, stepping into the closet just as his wife had begun to unbutton her blouse. 

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Emily retorted.

"You just put on that blouse three hours ago," he argued.

"Yes, and now that your mother is gone, I am putting on something else," she stated, sliding the shirt from her shoulders and reaching for an empty hanger.

Richard watched as she turned towards the rack of clothing, her back to him.

"Are you going to just stand there?" Emily asked, feeling his gaze upon her as she searched the closet for another blouse.

Recovering quickly, he downplayed his fascination with her, "I just don't understand why you are changing now that my mother is gone."

"Because I would rather wear a blouse that she deems appropriate to be worn in her presence then have to listen to her complain about my choice of clothing for the next forty-eight hours," she huffed, turning around to face him with another top clutched in her hands.

As she began to unbutton the blouse and moved to put the empty hanger back in its place, Richard stepped closer to her. Taking the blouse from her hands, he grinned as Emily looked up at him with a confused expression.

Dropping the blouse onto the settee nearby, Richard slid his arms around Emily's waist and pulled her body against his.

"Richard, I have a meeting at 12:30," she argued as he bent his head down to kiss her neck.

"I don't care," he countered.

"Well, I do," she stated, unconsciously moving her head to the side as Richard's lips explored her neck. "I have to get all the way across town before the lunch traffic." Despite her arguments, she made no efforts to push him away.

"Skip the meeting," Richard mumbled, his hands fidgeting with the zipper on her skirt.

Finally finding the will to physically refuse him, Emily reached behind herself and stilled Richard's hands. "Your mother is here, Richard," she stated.

Furrowing his brow, Richard looked down at her. "She isn't here right now, Emily," he countered.

"But she might come back at any minute."

"And you really think that she is going to come upstairs, enter our bedroom, and then find us in the closet?"

"Richard," Emily deadpanned, "this is your mother we are talking about."

"What if I promise to make it quick?" he teased as Emily rolled her eyes.

"We are not twenty years old, Richard," she argued, holding her skirt closed behind her back in order to keep it from sliding to the floor.

"There's nothing I can do to persuade you?" he prodded, letting go of her and moving his hands up to his bowtie.

She shook her head slyly as Richard kicked his shoes aside and began to unfasten his belt. "You know that you can't resist my charm," he coaxed as he freed his legs from his pants.

Emily laughed in protest, shaking her head at Richard's antics.

"Now," he started, once again stepping close to his wife. As he reached behind her, she let go of her hold on the skirt and Richard succeeded in allowing it to drop to the floor. "For someone who is so against this, you don't seem to be putting up a very good fight," he smiled.

"Would you like for me to put up a fight?" she asked, bringing her gaze up to meet his as a sly grin played upon her face.

"Maybe we can save that for after my mother leaves," he suggested, grinning down at her, his thumb running along the strap her bra as he brushed his hand against her shoulder.

Unable to hold his gaze at the mention of Trix, Emily looked down. She instead focused her gaze on Richard's hand as he drew an imaginary line with his finger down the shoulder strap of her bra and across her chest. "I've missed you," Richard mumbled.

"What?" Emily asked, lifting her head up to look at her husband.

"I'm sorry," he smiled softly, pulling his hand away from her. Still confused, Emily shook her head. "I've been gone for weeks. And now that I am home, we have my mother here. I've missed you and I'm thinking of only myself and what I want. I do that quite often lately, don't I?"

Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, Emily brought her hand up to caress his cheek as she pushed herself up onto her toes to kiss him. The kiss quickly turned passionate as she slid both of her arms around his neck.

Pulling her against him, Richard lifted Emily into his arms as her legs instinctively wrapped around him. Holding her body to his, he ignored her pleas to put her down as he fell back onto the settee, bringing her with him.

Moving her legs to straddle him, Emily grinned as she perched atop of her husband. "I've missed you, too," she whispered before bending her head down to kiss him once again.


End file.
